Madam Puddifoot's
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Missing Moments: A take on Ron and Hermione’s Apparation Lessons and Tests in Hogsmeade, and a visit to the cozy, Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Room. Takes place in HBP. RHr. FourShot
1. The Lesson

Madam Puddifoot's

Summary: A take on Ron and Hermione's Apparation Lessons and Tests in Hogsmeade, and a visit to the cozy, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. Takes place in HBP. R/Hr.

Author Note: It seems like all the ideas have already been done, but I haven't seen this one yet. The story will be a ThreeShot, possibly a FourShot. So, anyway this is my first HP story. I love Ron/Hermione and hope to achieve justice in my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, Settings, etc.

_Chapter One: The Lesson_

A spring breeze swept across the lake, brushing against the Giant Squid's many tentacles and onto the Hogwarts grounds, where young students gathered, sorting wizard cards and scribing the last bits of their Defence Against the Dark Arts essays. It carried its way through the blossoming branches of the Whomping Willow, adorned with pink buds and green sprigs. It blew all the way to Hogwarts Grand doors which Professor McGonagall had just swung open, revealing the majority of the sixth years gathered in the Entrance Hall. They instantaneously pulled their cloaks tighter around them. For although the wind was refreshing, it still held the memory of chilly nights and snow.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Because of recent affairs, you are to be escorted to and from Hogsmeade by myself and Professor Flitwick. Under no circumstances are you to leave Hogsmeade unaccompanied by your fellow sixth years, and without teacher supervision. After your lesson you will have till 11 o'clock to tour the shops. You are to meet outside the Three Broomsticks where we will then make our way back to the safety of the Hogwarts Grounds. Right this way then," and Professor McGonagall began to lead the sixth years through the Secrecy Sensors where Filch had already started jabbing a group of Hufflepuffs and looking disturbingly pleased when a student winced and a sharp prod.

Ron and Hermione stood with Harry near the back of the group, saying their farewells and giving him advice.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry depicted his plan to try to return to the Room of Requirement while they were away.

"You'd do better to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him," she instructed with a knowing air.

"I've been _trying_! He doesn't want to talk to me Hermione! He can tell I've been trying to get him on his own again and he's not going to let it happen!" Harry whispered, obviously irritated.

"Well, you've just got to keep at it then, haven't you?"

The line was filing out and Ron and Hermione were nearing the doors. Harry didn't answer in fear of being overheard.

"Just…," Harry trailed off, "Well, good luck then, see you at lunch," Harry finished speaking a little louder.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and hurried on to Filch, followed closely by Ron looking slightly annoyed. They stepped out onto the thawing grass, and looked up at the clear sky.

"It's a shame Harry can't come, he'll have to take his lessons by himself now in the summer. Although I suppose he _could_ always take them with Neville," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, okay," Ron mumbled looking distractedly at a group of girls ahead, craning his neck to see if Lavender was amongst them.

Hermione took no notice and continued on, "Harry didn't seem too fond of Apparation, he may just have had a few bad experiences with Dumbledore though. He always has brooms to fall back on as a means of transportation of course, where as I…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence looking suddenly worried.

"_Destination, Determination, Deliberation," _she whispered under her breath, repeating it many times.

"Hermione," began Ron suddenly coming to his senses, "Since when have you never passed something?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I'm bound to make a mistake eventually. This could be that one time…"

"Please Hermione, with every test you write it's like you've drank a flask of Felix Felicis. Let's see, 60/60 on the healing powers of morning dew, 40/40 on transfiguring garbage into useful items, and 69/70 on your Potions essay, ouch Hermione, you're slipping," Ron said listing off her accomplishments on his fingers.

Hermione caught Ron's eye and gave him a modest grin. He opened his mouth as if to say something, when a peel of girlish laughter sent him scurrying in front of Hermione as if to hide from the attackers. His attempt was offhand seeing as how he stood at least a foot taller than Hermione, his flaming hair still visible to all in the grade.

"Relax, it's only Hannah and Susan," Hermione said giving him a withering look, the smile gone off her face.

"Oh, right," he said with a peevish smile and straightened himself back into a dignified manner.

The steeples and rooftops of Hogsmeade were now visible, and few houses still had smoke billowing from their chimneys. Ron had lured Hermione into a conversation about house elves in order to escape her complaints about the Prince, which were started when she realized that she _had _in fact only received 69/70 on her essay. A topic Ron found to be only _slightly_ less annoying.

Upon entering the village they found the streets almost entirely deserted, except for the stray elderly witch, and Professor Twycross with a man who appeared to be his assistant. They stood in the center of the square talking quietly, brought out of the conversation only once most of the students had congregated around them. The wooden hoops had made another appearance and were laid neatly out on the ground.

"Come in closer, yes, yes that's it," Twycross ushered.

"This here is my assistant, Mr. Tooke, he will be observing your attempts, failures and triumphs and telling you what to improve on. I will be available on request if you have any difficulties. Now then, can you please recite what we learned last lesson."

There was dead silence as the students looked around.

"The three D's…" Twycross prompted.

Looks of realization commandeered the young faces.

"1…2…3"

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation," the students echoed. Hermione threw a glance at Ron who had instead said "Destination, Divination, Definition."

"Excellent, excellent! Today we're going to start off practicing the basics, just as we did last time. Find a spot and focus on apparating a meter from that spot."

The group split up, and scattered themselves amongst the area, Ron and Hermione choosing a spot over near the boarded up Zonko's.

"One: Fix your mind determinedly upon the desired _destination_."

Ron stole a glance at Hermione who was staring at the ground across from her as though trying to penetrate through the cobblestone with her eyes.

"Two: Focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space. Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every part of your body."

Ron pictured Hermione's body, still staring at the patch across from him. He glanced again at Hermione who he noticed was staring at him. Blushing furiously he tried to clear his mind. Apparation didn't seem all that different from his usual daydreams.

"Three: When I give the command, turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness moving with _deliberation_! _One…Two…_THREE!"

Ron did a small spin and felt himself being strangled around the middle, he tried to kick his feet but couldn't. It was as though he had been glued into a stiff board. The next thing he knew he had landed right beside Hermione, dangerously close. He looked back to where he had just been standing and realized that he had carried himself on an angle to Hermione's destination. Blushing, he ran over to his original intended place, feigning as though he himself had apparated there perfectly.

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him; he looked sideways and caught a smile on her lips. Naturally, she had done it perfectly.

"Well done Ms.Granger! The rest of you…keep practicing…" Twycross bellowed, turning back to continue to compliment Hermione.

Ron scowled and walked back to his starting position. Over the course of the next 15 minutes, he had succeeded in landing a meter away from his spot, but not without mistakes. His hand was the first to be left behind, and then his ears, causing him to become deaf and not knowing the proper countercharm to re-attach them he had to be pulled aside and have Mr. Tooke put them back on, much to his displeasure.

Hermione stifled her laughter as he returned, his cheeks a deep scarlet.

"Alright, please find a partner. Stand directly across from each other," Twycross instructed.

Hermione gave Ron a small smile for confirmation that they would be partners. They stood across from each other and waited for the next instruction.

"On the count of three, I want you to switch places with your partner by apparating, ready, 1,2,3!" Wilkie Twycross said briskly.

Ron was caught off guard and before he had even focused on his destination, Hermione had apparated right on top of his feet. Ron stumbled backwards causing him to sprawl right out onto the cobblestone with Hermione tumbling down right on top of him.

_Blimey, you idiot. Should have paid attention. But at least I broke her fall, yeah right, I broke her fall._

Hermione was now blushing and attempting to scramble off of him. Ron could hear Seamus laughing at them from across the way.

Ron stood up and offered a hand to Hermione, then said in a voice very much like Twycross,

"Disastrous, disastrous! Work on your landing Ms.Granger, you're likely to put someone in the hospital wing with that kind of carelessness."

Hermione fumed and was about to retort when a shriek from nearby caused both of them to whirl around.

Dean had apparated only his torso and head while his legs wandered away from him. Twycross and Tooke rushed over heaving Dean's torso up.

"Oh dear, oh dear, class dismissed!" called Twycross running a wrinkled hand through his wispy hair.

Professor Flitiwick was spotted coming out of Honeydukes with a very large bundle of sugar quills with red ink, something rarely stocked.

He announced that the students may now do as they please for the remaining 40 minutes.

The group was starting to congregate around Honeydukes, and Ron spotting Parvati Patil tried to make a quick exit by grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her inside the Three Broomsticks.

AN: The next chapter will be set inside the three broomsticks, then the next one at Madam Puddifoots. Please review, they keep me writing.


	2. The Three Broomsticks

Madam Puddifoot's

Summary: A take on Ron and Hermione's Apparation Lessons and Tests in Hogsmeade, and a visit to the cozy, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. Takes place in HBP. R/Hr.

Author Note: After rereading the series I remembered this story and decided it's time for an update. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, Settings, etc.

_Chapter Two: The Three Broomsticks_

The Three Broomsticks wasn't filled with the usual large, bustling crowd that Ron and Hermione had so often experienced on previous trips into Hogsmeade. But then again not very many places were the same since the return of Lord Voldemort, be it Diagon Alley of Hogsmeade. A few wizards were seated at the counter, adorned in tattered robes and lopsided hats, surrounded by somber looking piles of empty Ogden's Old Firewhisky bottles and Mulled Mead. The side windows which had previously displayed elaborate stained glass scenes, had been boarded up, no doubt because of a poorly aimed incantation during the closing hours of the bar. Tensions were running very high in the wizarding world and the dismal figures slumped on the bar stools were a perfect example of this.

Ron led the way over to the trio's usual table. Hermione had expected the reason that Ron had originally chosen this table in the first place was that it was conveniently situated in the line of vision to the bar, where Madame Rosmerta was sopping up some spilt Gillywater with a rag. Hermione was pleased to see that Rosmerta had also changed, she looked very worn out, and her hair was hanging limply around her face. Hermione hoped that Ron had also noticed this and stole a glance at him, wanting to see the put out look on his face. However Ron was not staring fixedly at the counter as she had expected, he appeared to be staring at something behind her. She turned around, dreading that perhaps Lavender Brown had stumbled through the back entrance. Hermione saw nothing, and small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Ron seemed to snap out of his stupor and was about to hail down the bar matron to order drinks when the door to the Three Broomsticks flew open and in ran Dean's legs. They blindly stumbled around the room, knocking over tables and tripping the Wizards who were attempting to make their way out of the shop.

Professor Twycross followed shortly after. He jogged after the legs shouting out various spells and waving his wand exasperatedly. The legs merely danced around the shower of purple and green sparks and ran in between Professor Twycross' legs and back out the door.

Madame Rosmerta walked over to their table,

"I could use a pair of those. Stop those thieving wizards from leaving my Tavern without paying," she smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. She seemed sort of dazed, as if she weren't sure what she should be doing.

"Two butterbeers please," Hermione prompted.

Madame Rosmerta didn't say anything and walked back to the counter where she pulled out to bottles.

"I never said I wanted Butterbeer, how do you know I wasn't going to order a tall glass of Firewhisky?" said Ron stubbornly.

"Well besides the fact that you don't have enough money for one, you're not old enough," Hermione replied crossly.

"Yet…" Ron muttered to himself.

Professor Twycross' shouts of "Accio Dean's legs!" could still be heard in the street.

"Never though I'd head someone say that," said Ron in hopes to break the awkward silence. Normally Ron would have Harry to fall back on to start a conversation, but things weren't as easy this time.

"You mean aside from Ginny?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Wha-?" A look of realization dawned on his face. "Oy, Hermione, I don't need that image in my head!"

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her butterbeer. Ron sighed as though trying to rid the thought from his mind.

The two made small talk for the next fifteen minutes. Ron struggled to think of things to say that wouldn't bring up the topic of Lavender Brown, and lead to Hermione calling him Won-Won for the next month, although Ron thought to himself that compared to Lavender's high pitched voice, he preferred Hermione's nagging one. In fact, the prospect of Hermione having some sort of pet name for him seemed rather pleasant. He let himself get caught in this daydream before realizing that Hermione was staring at him intensely. Ron felt the tips of his ears start to burn and tried to think of other less cheerful things to stop the spread of the burning to the rest of his face.

"What?" asked Ron attempting to feign a look of innocence, however his voice seemed to give way and he emitted the 'What?' in a nervous squeak.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. She recognized the look he had just got on his face. It was the look Ron got whenever he was thinking about something that someone would only be able to get out of him with a few drops of Vertiaserum. Hermione knew this wasn't a thought about Lavender. Lately, Ron's face had taken to contorting with annoyance and anger when someone mentioned her name, or if Lavender herself made an appearance in corporeal form, his face normally turned to mix of both fear and dread. Hermione expected that he might also break into a sweat although she normally didn't have a chance because Ron had taken into the habit of hiding in empty classrooms until "danger" had passed.

"Right then," Ron said unsteadily. He was nervously casting around for something to change the topic. "I reckon we've still got a few minutes before heading back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron sat in silence looking down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up.

"Hermione," he said in a strange, steady tone.

"Yes?" asked Hermione. Hermione's heart leapt. She knew Ron was going to say something important. Perhaps he would confess his undying love for her, or say that he was going to break up with Lavender, or-

Ron's face had changed; it no longer held a confidant expression. Hermione recognized the new look on Ron's face and her heart sank. It was cowardice.

"What?" Hermione urged on, eager to hear what Ron was going to say.

"Uh…do you…are you…'r you gonna finish your butterbeer?"

"What? Oh…no," she said, disappointedly. She pushed her drink towards him. Ron took it gratefully and took a swig.

He looked at her again.

"Hermione," he said.

"Yes?" Hermione's heart leapt again.

"I've been meaning to tell you…" _Bloody Hell, why does she have to stare so intently? It's very unnerving. Doesn't she realize what I'm about to say! You know what would be helpful? Closing your eyes and facing the other way…_

"Well…I'm really only…only dati-with…her…La-…because of…"

Ron trailed off as if trying to rearrange his thoughts. He leaned closer to her, tilting his chair.

"What I'm trying to say Hermione is-"

Ron was interrupted by a sharp, pitch of giggles. Ron jumped out of his seat, looking as though Voldemort himself had just entered the Three Broomsticks.

Standing in the doorway was Lavender, surrounded by Parvati Patil and Hannah Abott. Each were carrying large pink bags reading _Carius Cosmetics_. Lavenders large, owl like eyes slowly turned to see Ron and Hermione in a seemingly cozy setting, sitting a little too closely for Lavender's liking.

Hermione closed her eyes, suppressing the urge to send a bunch of Unforgivable curses at Lavender. Ron cast an upset look at Hermione and slowly moved his chair away from her.

Lavender's eyes flashed dangerously and slowly began to well up with tears.

"Won-won?" she asked in a very squeaky, hurt voice, as though she had just walked in on Ron and Hermione in a very compromising position as opposed to drinking butterbeers in a public setting.

Ron grimaced and slowly stood up and made his way towards Lavender. He started to usher her outside, away from her friends, and Hermione. Hermione noted this bitterly and stood up, throwing a fistful of coins on the table to pay for their drinks.

Hermione stormed outside and noticed that most of their grade was gathered outside the tavern. Surely Lavender and Ron had not caused this big of a scene! Hermione then glanced at her watch and saw that the time read 11:00 am; the time that they were to meet in front of the Three Broomsticks in order to be escorted back to the castle.

Mr. Tooke gathered the group up and led them back to the castle. Hermione walked with Susan Bones, ignoring the shrieks of hysterics emitting from Lavender behind them.

The students piled into the Great Hall. Lavender and Ron had since parted ways and Ron was looking very shell-shocked, as though he had just received twenty howlers. He made his way over to Hermione who had just sat down with a bowl of soup.

Ron didn't know what to say. Hermione knew that he and Lavender must still be together, else wise he would be smiling, relieved that he didn't have to do the job himself. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Harry showed up and made his way over to their table.

"I did it – well kind of!" Ron told Harry enthusiastically when he caught sight of him. "I was supposed to be Apparating in a straight line, but I got blown off course a bit, at least I moved!"

"Good one," said Harry. "How'd you do Hermione?"

"Oh she was perfect obviously," said Ron, before Hermione could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation-or whatever the hell it Is. You should have heard Twycross going on about her – I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon. Anyway we went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after the lesson."

Ron was unable to meet Hermione's eye as he spoke the last sentence. It seemed as the light hearted mood between them was over for now.

AN: So there it is, Chapter 2, nearly a year later. Please Review!


	3. Half an Eyebrow

Madam Puddifoot's

Summary: A take on Ron and Hermione's Apparation Lessons and Tests in Hogsmeade, and a visit to the cozy, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. Takes place in HBP. R/Hr.

Authors Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love getting reviews, they keep me writing. So here the next chapter is, possibly the last. I'll decide when I'm done writing it  Enjoy!

_Chapter Three: Madam Puddifoot's_

The following two weeks passed slowly for Ron and Hermione. Harry had still not been successful in retrieving any further knowledge of what Malfoy was doing, nor was he triumphant at bringing up a conversation with Slughorn. He had hoped that he may be able to coax the elusive memory out of him that he had apparently suppressed for decades. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent most nights sitting in the Gryffindor common room, discussing ideas that could lead to them to the answers they so desperately craved.

Things between Ron and Hermione had been relatively placid. They hadn't discussed their trip to the Three Broomsticks at all. Most of Hermione's energy had been put into thinking of ways to help Harry, or nagging him about the Prince. When she did turn her head Ron's way, it was often to remind him to complete an assignment.

Ron was beginning to feel disgruntled about the total lack of attention he was receiving from Hermione. Only a few weeks ago they were getting along excellently, well compared to as how they had been the past 6 months. Were Hermione's stormy mood swings all because of the scene between him and Lavender in the Three Broomsticks?

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione was telling Harry firmly.

They were sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: _Common Apparation Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_, for they were taking their tests that afternoon.

Ron was beginning to let his mind wander back to his problems. He was grinding his trainers against the dusty gravel on the cobblestone in frustration. He was thinking back to when all this trouble had began. _Lavender. _He grimaced. The high pitched voice, made up face, and girlish giggles were striking a nerve. Not a nerve; all his nerves. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Ron sighed and tried to turn his attention back to his Apparation leaflet. He flipped through the pages. Startling words and images jumped out at him;

_Chapter 2: How to Avoid Apparating Inside Out, What Happens When Limbs Get Left Behind: Part 2, _and a snippet from The Dailey Prophet entitled, _Man, 45, loses Eyeballs while Apparating._

Ron caught a glimpse of light brown hair out of the corner of his eye. He gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came round the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily.

"Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks…"

Harry took a small scroll of parchment from her hand.

"Dumbledore said we would be having and more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione.

Harry unrolled the parchment; but rather than seeing Dumbledore's long narrow, slanting writing, he saw untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you would have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk that was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you could use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid_

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Hermione.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it though looking increasingly incredulous.

"He's mental!" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night, and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him at night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all-Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him-"

"-I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him Hermione. Believe me being dead will have improved him a lot

Harry took the note back and stared at the inky black blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen thick and fast upon the parchment…

"Harry you can't be thinking of going. It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid will have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon with us all off doing our tests…try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry that's it-get lucky!"

"What do you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Ron that's-that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course, why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at them both. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno…I was sort of saving it…"

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer, and Ron and Hermione stood waiting for a reply for several seconds, while Harry gazed into the distance, a cloudy expression in his eyes.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha-? Yeah of course," he said, pulling himself together.

"Well…OK. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix Felicis and have another go this evening."

"That's decided then," said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination….determination…deliberation…,"she murmured.

"Oh stop that," Ron begged her, although secretly happy to have an excuse to stare at her.

"I feel sick enough as it is-quick, hide me!"

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind her.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check." Blimey, they don't look happy do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St.Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill; they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," said Ron looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well the rumour is that it was Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it-the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about," Harry said angrily. Hermione looked at him bleakly.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him…"

The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Harry told them both as they headed towards the Entrance Hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparation test. "Good Luck:

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons.

Ron threw a longing glance at the back of Harry's head; as though he would much prefer to be helping Harry recovering Slughorn's memory in the depths of the dungeons, than take a simple test.

"Oh come _on_!" said Hermione, grabbing Ron's sleeve and pulling him deeper into the crowd of students, slowly making their way to the front.

"Why do these tests have to be so formal…and public," Ron added, looking around at a group of girls and foreseeing himself being humiliated in front of them.

"Oh Ron, it's not that bad. Did you that muggles have to take a test to get their driver license a year younger than we are now?"

"Yes, well I'd rather be getting my driver liscents right now," mumbled Ron, throwing a grey look out over the hills, in the direction of Hogsmeade.

The Hogwarts students were now herding themselves down the path that would lead to Hogsmeade. Few students were talking, too anxious over their upcoming test. The only sound to be heard was the ruffling of Apparation leaflets as students brushed up on their information one last time.

"Well at least once it's over; I won't have to think about it anymore. I can completely forget everything I learned, I won't have to recite those bloody three D's ever again!" grumbled Ron, shaking his fist slightly.

"Yes, well you can do that if you'd like to forget your head every time you apparate," said Hermione stiffly as they walked through the gates into Hogsmeade. The examiners were standing in a neat row outside of the boarded up Zonko's Joke shop. The Shrieking Shack hung forebodingly over the landscape, and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds temporarily.

Ron felt all the colour leave his face, much as it had left the town of Hogsmeade, as he moved closer.

"I reckon the shop owners aren't doing too well around here," Ron muttered, chancing a glance at the Three Broomsticks. "Perhaps we should pop in for a drink after the exam, I'm sure our-er- patronage would help out Madam Rosmerta."

Hermione's eyes flashed to the window of the pub where only two lanterns were alight, and shabby, dark outlines remained crowded around them.

"It looks like she has quite enough customers as it is, perhaps we should try somewhere else for a change," said Hermione tersely.

"Yeah, well either way I'm going to need a drink after wards, be it celebratory or-"

But Ron's sentence remained unfinished as a squawk from Twycross was emitted from the coagulated crowd.

"Yes, yes that's it, gather round, gather round," he stuttered as the stragglers joined the close knitted pack. Ron and Hermione moved closer.

"Now, as you all know, those of you who are or will be 17 by June 31st are permitted to take your test in order to get your Apparation license issued by the Ministry or Magic. Therefore, we have designated this time to examine, educate and enhance your apparating skills by means of the three E's. If, we feel that you have appropriately demonstrated the attributes that are needed for Apparation, then we will grant you your permit."

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd.

"Right, well I will ask you to all arrange yourself in Alphabetical order, best start with…" Twycross bent over a rather crumpled piece of parchment that he had only just withdrawn from the pocket of his robes, "Abbot, Hannah," he announced triumphantly. "And we will finish with Weasley, Ronald."

There was a great commotion among the students who eagerly pushed and shoved in order to secure a spot in the jostling line. Justin Finch-Fletchley somehow managed to take the first place in the line and was ushered back into his proper place by a strained looking assistant.

Hermione peered out of her spot in line and looked towards the end of the line. Ron's flaming hair was only barely visible.

"Excellent, excellent," Wilkie Twycross exclaimed as he surveyed the line. "Miss-" he glanced at the paper again, "Abbot, if you could please step forward." Hannah shuffled her feet over the cobblestone, eager not to leave the line too far behind her.

"On the count of three, I will ask you to please transport yourself to the front gate of the Shrieking Shack." Hannah turned a shade of white at this instruction and took a step backward.

"Dear dear, it's quite alright, the Shrieking Shack has been dormant for years now, nothing to worry about. My assistant is waiting at the top should you encounter any difficulties upon arriving, and he will ensure your safety. Now then, one…two….three!"

With a loud pop, Hannah disappeared, and a moment later Ron and Hermione were able to make out a distant figure suddenly the Shrieking Shack. Twycross now scuttled over every square inch of where Hannah had been standing a mere second ago, his pale eyes taking in every molecule of air. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and muttered an incantation which instantly created a shimmering green outline of Hannah Abbot, before it dissolved into air.

Twycross conjured a clipboard and spent the next minute scratching down a few notes, and then making a quill movement that was undeniably a check mark. He shot gold sparks into the air, and in another instant Hannah was in front of them again, giving them all a shaky smile.

"Well done, well done," exclaimed Twycross as he gave a flick of his wand and the paper on the clipboard rolled up and sealed itself with a shining red wax emblem of a wizard appearing and disappearing. "Your permit," he stated with a smile, and said she was free to do as she please for the remaining time.

This regime continued for another half hour, while the line thinned out as passed applicants strolled throughout the few stores that had remained open. The only failed student so far was Mandy Brocklehurst, who had apparated onto the roof of the Shrieking Shack, and had to be helped down by the assistant.

Seamus Finnigan was now proudly strolling away, permit in arm and giving Dean a high five as he laughed and strolled into the Three Broomsticks. "Granger, Hermione" called out Twycross as Hermione stepped nervously forward. She glanced at Ron who gave her the thumbs up before focusing on her determination, destination, and deliberation. With a pop she felt her body being dragged through a narrow tube and plunging out onto a cobble stone landing, only just keeping her balance. Hermione patted her face nervously, checking to make sure all appendages were still there. Down the lane way she could see her class mates clapping, but focused on Ron who she could see was clapping the hardest, and grinning, even from such a distance. Feeling positively light hearted she gracefully turned and a split second later was standing beside Twycross who was holding out her permit in one hand, and gripped her own with his other in a congratulatory hand shake.

Hermione took her place by the side lines, waiting for Ron to finish up. He looked a bit peaky she thought, observing him the way she normally did before a Quidditch game.

"You were brilliant," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders as she walked over. Hermione felt her cheeks reddening and beamed at him.

"Twycross looks as though he's going to ask you to be his future assistant any moment," Ron said as he nodded in the old teacher's direction.

"Oh come now, it's not that hard, granted a bit uncomfortable, but anyone can do it once they get the feel of it," Hermione said, with the trace of one who was all too modest.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Ron darkly, "I still haven't got it down, and I've done it loads of times."

Lisa Turpin, a blonde haired Ravenclaw, was now turning on the spot, just in front of Ron and Hermione. The list of unsuccessful students had increased, as both Thedore Nott and Matthew Robert were now sitting dejectedly on the ground outside Zonko's.

Ron was now the last in line, Turpin having skipped off to join Padma Patil. Ron stepped forward, and Hermione stuck up her crossed fingers, giving him a small smile.

"Right, er, I'm ready," said Ron awkwardly and with a small jump he vanished, and his red hair was now visible at the top of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione let out a small whoop as Twycross surveyed the area, he seemed pleased, and gave his wand another small flich. Ron's outline immediately turned a shimmering red, before exploding into fiery embers.

"Ah yes, an easy mistake to make, but a fail all the same," muttered Twycross to himself as he pulled something out of the air.

"What, what is it professor?" said Hermione worriedly. Ron's apparation had certainly looked fine to her.

"He left half an eyebrow behind," he said, holding up a thin line of gingery hair.

"Oh, no, um that looks to be like nothing more than cat hair. Perhaps some fell of my robes, I'm sure it couldn't be-"

Ron appeared once again, a triumphant grin on his face, but Hermione's face fell as she noticed what was indeed, a bald spot on his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Mr.Weasel, but I simply can't pass you, under code 2347, which clearly states that no human parts can be left behind. And with another swish of his wand the clipboard vanished, along with what would have been Ron's permit.

"Wha-but I, this is just…," Ron fumed, feeling his left eyebrow, trying to determine exactly how much he had forgotten to take with him.

"I'm very sorry, but there's always next year, not everyone can pass on their first time. Some just aren't as able as others," and Twycross flicked his wand again and Ron's eyebrow reattached itself to his face. Without another glance, Wilkie Twycross had stridden up the path to the Shrieking Shack and was now deep in conversation with his wiry assistant.

"Oh Ron, that was really unfair. You can hardly see your eyebrows anyway, he probably just wanted to finish up," said Hermione.

Ron, still looking to shocked to say anything, merely nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you'll have Harry for company next time around," said Hermione consolingly.

"Next time around? I'd rather there not a be a 'next time around," Ron sputtered, kicking a chocolate frog box lying on the ground.

"I know, but it's not like no one has ever failed before. Look at your brother Charlie for example."

"Yeah, well Fred and George passed their first time, and look at the brains they've got? They'll be taking the mickey out of me all summer. Bloody git that Twcyoss i'n 'e?"

Hermione nodded sympathetically, and steered him towards a side street, filled with bizarre stores carrying perfumes and love potions.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, um, well there's a little tea shop around the corner, I thought we could stop at," her cheeks pinkening.

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" said Ron looking back down the street longingly, no doubt hoping to get a glimpse of Madam Rosmerta's curly hair.

"It looked pretty full, and besides you don't want to hear about everyone talking about their tests do you? Madam Puddifoot's is always pretty quiet," said Hermione continuing on down the road.

"All right then, so long as they have a good strong firewhiskey," Ron said agreeably.

"Ron! You're a _prefect_."

"All right, all right, just some mulled mead then," Ron chuckled, while Hermione shot him a meaningful glance. They had just stopped outside of a small building nestled between a flower store, and what appeared to be someone's house. A pale pink sign swung over head with the words "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room". Flowery awnings hung over matching pink flower boxes, and an arrangement of numerous heart shaped flowers were blossoming in the spring sunlight.

"Right then," said Ron as his voice cracked, and he held the door open for Hermione as they stepped in.

AN: The next chapter should be up by Thursday, I want to get this story finished before the final book. Please review, it means a lot to me!


	4. The Steaming Tearoom

Madam Puddifoot's

Summary: A take on Ron and Hermione's Apparation Lessons and Tests in Hogsmeade, and a visit to the cozy, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. Takes place in HBP. R/Hr.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter, this is the final one and hopefully you all like it. Also, I just wanted to add that I hope everyone loves Deathly Hallows, and that it's fully of Sidekicky moments. Happy Reading!

_Chapter Four: The Steaming Tearoom_

Ron's first impression of the small and cramped tea room was that it looked like the result of Cupid being sick. Pink doilies covered round tables with frilly white tablecloths, and every light bulb had an equally frilly pink shade. An array of china tea cups were piled high in towers on a back counter, with a stout, chubby witch standing behind it. Steaming pots of tea were hovering over each table, some of the older ones tipping precariously over the customers head. Ron now realized why Hermione had said that Madam Puddifoots was usually quiet, it seemed as though every couple was glued together at the lips.

"Shall we take one at the back?" asked Hermione gesturing to a table in the far back corner, beside a small, fogged up window.

"Oh-er yes, right then," said Ron awkwardly, his voice shaking as they pushed their way through tables filled with love sick couples. When they reached the small table, Ron hesitated. Should he pull out Hermione' chair for her? Was that the right thing to go? But before his mind could reach a decision, Hermione had already sat down on the lilac pouffe. Ron went to sit down as well, but his foot knocked in to the leg of the table and he ended up falling clumsily into his seat. Hermione put her hands over their tea cups to stop them from shaking.

"So, do-do you come here often?" asked Ron lamely, knowing full well that there was little chance she had spent much time here since all of their Hogsmeade visits had been taken together.

"No, only once," Hermione replied simply, looking down at her mug.

Ron was about to ask who with when he had an unpleasant jolt in his stomach. _Krum._

"When?" he asked her savagely.

"A few years ago…" muttered Hermione, now smoothing out the doily on the table.

"Precisely?"

"If you're asking if I came with Viktor, then I suppose the answer would be yes," Hermione replied snappishly.

Ron narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed a large crystal bottle that seemed to be emitting perfume every few minutes; it smelt like the kind of perfume he had given Hermione for Christmas the previous year.

_Hermione._ Ron thought bitterly. _Two timing Hermione._

Ron chanced a glance over his shoulder to see what she was doing, 'Hopefully wracked with guilt,' he thought. To his annoyance he saw that she was now rifling through her Apparation leaflet. Ron was just about to storm out of the tearoom when a stout lady with a tight black bun bustled over to them.

"What can I get you dearies?" she asked, looking expectantly at Ron.

He sent a furious glance at Hermione who seemed to be making a point not to look at him.

"Tea," Ron said as though this was obvious.

Madam Puddifoot gave a slight chortle, and twirled her pink wand.

"Yes, but what kind? We've got Morning Rose Tea, Amaretto Tea, Flower Tea, Ginger Tea, Passion Fruit Tea and Apple Tea," she prattled off.

"Oh, um…" Ron racked his brain as to which of those flavours sounded most manly. "Ginger, I suppose."

"That you are dear," Madam Puddifoot laughed and tapped her wand to a hovering tea pot. A thick jet of tea rushed into his tea cup. Madam Puddifoot now turned her attention to Hermione, who had finally looked up.

"Apple," she answered with a small smile, before turning to look out the window again.

Madam Puddifoot tapped her wand to the tea pot again, and tea rushed out of it.

"Thank you," said Hermione, taking a delicate sip of her tea.

Madam Puddifoot turned and trotted off through a back door.

For the next few moments the silence was immensely uncomfortable. Neither Ron nor Hermione could think of what to say (Not that he wanted to say anything, Ron reminded himself).

"So, how do you think Harry is making out with Slughorn," Hermione asked tentatively.

"How should I know?" Ron grunted into his tea.

Hermione's eyes flashed furiously for a moment before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"Back to Hogwarts. I don't see the point in wasting my day with you here if you're going to behave like this," Hermione said in a prickly tone.

Ron looked as though he was about to retort, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Wait, just finish your tea? I won't say anything more," Ron appeased.

"I would think you'd love to be free of me, then perhaps you could run back to Lavender, or Lav-Lav as I suspect you call her now," Hermione said waspishly.

"No, I don't. Actually I'd much rather spend the rest of the day here-away from Lavender," Ron muttered. "Just stay?"

Hermione seemed to totter on the spot before reluctantly returning to her seat. She picked up her cup again and took a sip. Ron let out a sigh. He looked around the tea room and saw several couples, young and old, having a snog. Ron looked awkwardly back at Hermione. 'Hadn't Harry come here once? With Cho?' he pondered. 'As a date,' he reminded himself. 'Does Hermione expect this to be a date?' This thought had never occurred to him before. Now that he thought about it, it did seem rather unlike Hermione to drag him into such a peculiar tea room, filled with couples. In fact, it seemed downright insane of her.

Hermione was now stirring her tea slowly with her spoon.

"So…read any books lately?" Ron asked lamely.

"Do I have to dignify that with answer?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Guess not," said Ron with a sheepish grin.

There was a moment of silence before Ron asked,

"Written any letters to Krum lately," as he strived to maintain a casual voice.

Hermione's eye narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's a bloody git!" Ron shot back before considering the consequences. But Hermione didn't react the way he had thought she would. She merely looked amused at Ron's blatant outburst.

"I thought you didn't like him because he was too old, and trying to beat Harry at the Triwizard Tournament," said Hermione, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, well that too," Ron mumbled darkly, "But honestly, you could have done better than _Krum_," he finished with a sneer.

"Yes, well it's not like you've ever dated anyone who you could have improved upon," seethed Hermione as she set down her tea cup.

"If you're talking about Lavender-" Ron began, but Hermione interrupted.

"Well of course I'm talking about Lavender; you've never dated anyone else!"

Ron scowled.

"And at least I didn't hide every time Viktor came near me, and he didn't think to make up stupid nicknames like 'Won won'."

"That's because he couldn't say your initial name, Hermowninny!"

"Rubbish," snapped Hermione.

"You only liked him because he was older and famous," Ron scoffed.

"Oh and I suppose you like Lavender for her 'inner beauty' do you? I've never seen anyone so shallow!"

Ron looked uncomfortable. Couples were turning to stare at them.

"I'm not shallow," whispered Ron.

"Chatted up Eloise Midgeon lately have you?"

Ron gave a defeated sigh.

"Can't you just drop it Hermione?"

"I don't recall bringing it up," said Hermione, her hair bristling.

"You implied that you came here with Krum!"

"_You _asked me!"

"Well, well…" Ron trailed off, his mind stretching back to the very beginning of the conversation, "If you hadn't dragged me in here, I wouldn't have thought of it. Look where we are Hermione, do you see anyone in here besides randy couples?!"

"Oh, so I _dragged_ you in here, did I?" said Hermione, now looking hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Ron instantly regretted his words. He didn't think he could take another fight with Hermione, not when they only just regained their friendship.

"I think it's pretty clear what you meant_, Ronald_," Hermione said in an undertone, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"No, I just can't stand the though of…of Viktor," Ron stuttered, "And...and you."

Hermione fleetingly looked at him.

"So I can't be in contact with Viktor, but I'm supposed to be perfectly fine and understanding of you and Lavender while watching you make out in the Common Room every night?"

"You're not supposed to be fine with it! That wasn't the point of anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione gave him a confused look.

"How could you snog Viktor Krum?" Ron blurted out.

"What…? Since when-Did Harry tell you?"

"No, I mean, it was pretty obvious," Ron mumbled.

"Why does it matter if I did? That was ages ago Ron," Hermione said, looking calmer.

"Because you weren't supposed to kiss him. It was supposed to be me…" Ron trailed off, waiting for Hermione's reaction. But she seemed to be expecting him to say more.

"Lavender was just…she was just there. Harry had had Cho, you had had Viktor, and I had had no one, and I just thought that…"

"You'd see what you were missing?" Hermione finished for him.

"No," Ron sighed, "I thought that you could know what it feels like to be replaced by someone else for once."

"I never replaced you with Viktor," Hermione said, her eyes now shining again.

"No, but you still went to the Yule Ball with him, even after I asked you-"

"You asked me as a last resort," reminded Hermione.

"Well I didn't expect someone else to ask you by the time I came around to it."

"You really are an idiot you know," said Hermione with a small, watery laugh.

"Come to that conclusion just now have you?" Ron joined in.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, over their now empty tea cups.

"So do you still want to…?" Hermione started.

"Want to what?" Ron asked.

"Kiss me?" Hermione whispered.

And Ron, taking this as a command, slowly leaned forward across the table to meet Hermione.

Their lips met fleetingly, before they leaned back in again. Ron's mouth captured Hermione's, and she slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Ron's tongue met hers, and they sat there entwined in each other, Ron's hand on the side of Hermione's face, and her's on the back of his neck. Ron's heart was beating faster than it ever had; much faster than all of his kisses with Lavender combined. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair and longed desperately to pull her closer over the table. The hovering tea pots beside them were now steaming and whistling. Ron and Hermione had joined the group of couples who were passionately making out over their tables.

"Ahh, young love," whispered Madam Puddifoot.

THE END


End file.
